


wish come true

by madkingray



Series: sheith birthdays [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: "Tell us!” Lance demands. “When is your birthday?"Keith reaches out to tug on Lance’s ankle, watching as he falls into a bowl of food goo."October 23rd." Shiro suddenly says, not even flinching when Keith aims a kick at his leg. He falls silent after that and Keith swears that he's going to divorce the man the moment they get married, all because of this betrayal.-Keith's birthday: in space.





	wish come true

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the light of my life, Keith. He is my favorite character and means so much to me and it was so amazing to see all the fanart on my twitter timeline and to see everyone celebrating him in their own way, so I wanted to celebrate him too! I hope you all enjoy this fic!
> 
> Thank you to Aki, Mack, Robert, and Autumn for making sure this was all okay <3! You're all wonderful and I really appreciate your help!
> 
> Also, since I wrote this for his birthday which came _after_ season four then it's safe to say that this is set sometime after season four as well. Sorry if that confuses you, haha.
> 
> edit: Also the cheesecake idea came from one of my followers, and I actually went to a couple of friends to see if the idea was cute. Thank you all for your input as well <3.

"You know whose birthday we haven't talked about?" Lance asks suddenly.

No one answers.

Keith flings food goo onto Pidge's plate and smirks when it lands, then watches her returning fling land just a few centimeters away from his own. So close. He gives her a thumbs down and she sticks her tongue out at him.

The table rocks and when Keith looks up he sees that Lance is on top of it, carefully treading past the plates of food and utensils before stopping in front of Keith. They lock eyes, and Lance points a finger at him.

"We still don't know when your birthday is, Kogane! We may be rivals—"

"You're really keeping that going," Keith remarks dryly.

"—but that doesn't mean I don't want to help celebrate your birthday! So you're gonna tell us right here and now and then the rest of us are gonna start planning a celebration, and you're going to be there and enjoy yourself."

Lance is still pointing at him and the silence that follows after his declaration is expectant, the others leaning forward as if they're ready to hear the answer that Keith doesn't plan on giving. He glances over at Shiro and sees his amused expression, human fingers tapping along the table.

"Tell us!” Lance demands. “When is your birthday?"

Keith reaches out to tug on Lance’s ankle, watching as he falls into a bowl of food goo.

"October 23rd." Shiro suddenly says, not even flinching when Keith aims a kick at his leg. He falls silent after that and Keith swears that he's going to divorce the man the moment they get married, all because of this betrayal.

“Do you want anything special for your birthday?” Hunk asks, eyes lit up with excitement like they usually do when he’s chatting with Pidge about things that Keith half understands or thinking about a new meal to create. “I’ve gotten better at making cakes thanks to Kaltenecker! I can probably make one taste like your favorite!”

“It’s fine, Hunk,” Keith says, shifting uncomfortably at the attention he’s getting from everyone. “You don’t have to. I don’t really care for my birthday anyways.”

“You don’t care!?” Lance repeats in an exclamation, wiping food goo off his face. “How can you not care about your birthday!?”

“I never celebrated it,” Keith says, shrugging. “It’s just another day, big deal.”

“Just another day, he says,” Lance is muttering to himself, finally extracting himself from the bowl. “Big deal, he says.”

“What if we just have a small celebration?” Pidge asks. “Nothing big like what Lance had for his own birthday. I swear I find more and more confetti every day…”

“I don't know…” Keith says hesitantly.

Everyone starts to talk at once, pleading with him to agree. It only gets worse when Allura and Coran trail in, probably lead there by the noise, and light up at the prospect of another party. Keith leans away from the table, overwhelmed, and is met with Shiro’s firm palm against his back.

“You can just say no,” Shiro says quietly. “They’ll understand if you’re uncomfortable with the idea.”

He’s not.

Keith finds himself _wanting_ his friends to plan something for him in the way that no one else has. It’s true that he stopped caring for his birthday, younger him being only remotely excited because each year would bring him one step closer to freedom, but now that he thinks it over he finds that he doesn’t mind.

“Okay,” he finally says, cutting them all off. They look at him eagerly and Keith rolls his eyes. “Don’t go all out. Keep it simple.”

They’re already running off before he finishes speaking.

“I can do something for you too, right?” Shiro asks, the hand sliding away from his back. He moves it to take Keith’s, metal fingers playing with flesh ones.

Keith snorts. “You probably already have something planned.”

“It’s simple, just like you said you wanted.”

“Somehow I don’t believe you.”

☆

Everyone is somehow scarce in the days leading up to his birthday, even Matt who decided to stop by so he could join the celebration.

He pointedly ignores the whispers that come from Allura, Coran, and Lance whenever he enters a room, shielding his eyes at the sparks that fly off the table in Matt, Pidge, and Hunk’s corner. It confuses him as to why they’re putting in so much effort for his birthday, but all he can do is stick firm to his belief that they listened to him and are keeping it simple.

(They probably aren’t.)

While he does feel a little lonely, he’s glad that he at least has Shiro with him.

“I don’t understand why we all disappear whenever we’re planning something birthday related,” Keith says, settling down on Shiro’s lap like it was made to be his seat.

 _Well, considering how much time I spend there, it kinda is,_ Keith thinks. Shiro grunts in his ear when he starts shifting, an arm wrapping around his waist after Keith is comfortable enough to properly slump against his chest and shoulder.

“It’s to keep what we’re planning a surprise,” Shiro replies. “It would be pointless if you knew what to expect beforehand, wouldn’t it?”

Keith sighs. “I don’t like surprises.”

“I know you don’t.”

“But I understand.”

“Do you really? Your constant sighs tell me otherwise.”

“Did you plan something?” Keith asks instead of answering, leaning away so he can scrutinize him. “You disappeared a while ago so I’m assuming you did.”

Shiro smiles but does not say anything.

“You did,” Keith grumbles, relaxing against him once again. “And you won’t even tell me. Some boyfriend you are.”

“The best one, you mean.” Shiro kisses the top of his head. “You love me.”

Keith doesn’t deny or confirm it, but he does shift in closer.

“I should have stayed with the Blades,” he states and while his tone may be grumpy, Keith is only poking fun. “They wouldn’t try to surprise me like this.”

“I’m glad Kolivan let you come. It’s nice to see you for longer than a few minutes.” Shiro pauses, and Keith has to suppress his shiver when metal fingers slip beneath his shirt and stroke his skin. “Wish you’d worn the suit, though.”

“Why?” Keith lifts his head to stare at him with a furrowed brows. “I like being in my regul— _oh._ ”

“What?” Shiro’s innocent look fails when the tips of his ears go red. When Keith raises an eyebrow he sighs. “I’m just a man, Keith. A weak man. Seeing you walk around in that has made me weaker.”

“I did bring it with me, you know,” Keith tells him.

He lets out a surprised laugh when he ends up having to clutch at Shiro, who picks him up rather abruptly and rushes out of the room.

☆

There’s a weight above him, pressed down enough for him to register it but light enough to tell him that it’s not all on him. A soft pressure rests on his cheek, lingering for a couple of seconds before moving on to another section of skin. The action is repeated several times, until he registers what it is—kisses peppered across his face, soft and sweet.

Keith keeps his eyes closed and smiles, wrapping his arms around Shiro and turning his head. He misses the first time, landing near his mouth, but the second time he’s able to lay a kiss of his own on Shiro’s lips.

“Good morning, baby,” Shiro murmurs after a while, voice husky. Keith opens his eyes when he pulls away, staring up at Shiro’s bright eyes and equally bright smile. “Happy birthday.”

Huffing, Keith mumbles out a greeting of his own and then leans up to kiss him again.

“Since it’s your birthday,” Shiro says once they have stopped kissing, nosing at his cheek. Keith doesn’t mind the position at all, content with having Shiro so close to him. “You get to sleep in.”

“M’already awake,” Keith grumbles. “Can’t fall back asleep now,” he pauses, looking up at him hopefully. “Unless you stay with me?”

“Sorry, Keith. I’ve got something to do.” Shiro’s obvious regret soothes his disappointment, as does the kiss he presses to Keith’s forehead. “It’s birthday related.”

Keith huffs, gently shoving him away. “Go, then. I’ll probably still be here, waiting for you to get back.”

It’s not like he can stop whatever Shiro and his friends have planned for him. Despite his previous claim about not caring much for his birthday, Keith feels excitement burst within him at the thought of having something similar to the other celebrations that have long since passed.

He’s never had a birthday party with friends before.

“Okay,” Shiro says, expression soft. “See you soon.”

After one last kiss, where Keith has to force himself to let go of Shiro’s vest when he just kept him there, Shiro leaves their room. He drops his head back on the pillow with a sigh and curls into Shiro’s side of the bed, chasing after that lingering warmth.

It helps him fall back asleep.

☆

The distinct scent of something smoky wakes him up. It smells like something sweet burned, acrid and making his nose itch. He rolls over in time with the door swishing open, sitting up and staring wide-eyed at Shiro’s appearance.

“What happened to you?” he asks.

Shiro looks disheveled, hair askew and clothes covered in white flakes. There’s a gray spot spread across his left cheek while his other one has a smear of yellow, and the smell gets stronger the closer he gets.

“Nothing,” Shiro answers, and takes a step closer to the bed.

Keith kicks a leg out before he can flop down on it, barely missing his thigh. “Nope. Go shower and come back.”

“What? Why!?”

“I am not going to sleep in this bed if it smells like that.”

Shiro pouts.

Keith raises an eyebrow.

The shower lasts for about fifteen minutes, Keith still on the bed as he listens to Shiro’s humming. It spills out the open door, faint but obviously happy. He hides his smile against his pillow, not even looking up when the water shuts off nor when he hears Shiro pad back into the room.

A damp palm rests high against back, thumb brushing across the back of his neck.

“Can I come to bed now?” Shiro asks.

“I don’t know,” Keith answers, peeking up at him. “Can you?”

He gets treated to the sight of puppy-dog eyes again. Keith wonders if Shiro does this look on purpose or if it’s a completely natural reaction, genuine sadness over not being able to do certain things with Keith right away.

“Tell me what you were trying to make and I’ll let you in,” says Keith, making sure to take up enough of the bed so Shiro won’t take up a spot when he’s not paying attention. It’s happened before. “You tend to set things on fire when you’re trying to bake.”

“I do not!” Shiro protests. “At least, not all the time!”

“What was it this time?”

A bashful look appears on Shiro’s face, pink-tinged cheeks adding to his shy demeanor. “I was baking you a cake,” he mumbles, a frown tugging at his lips. “But I messed it up. I couldn’t get the taste right and then everything started burning…” Shiro sighs, sounding disappointed. “I messed up your birthday cake.”

Keith is suddenly overcome with emotion, blinking back tears. Shiro is looking down at the bed, a furrow in his brow, so Keith takes the time to wipe at his eyes before he can see. He knows a cake or some form of dessert was to be expected but the fact that Shiro went out of his way to try and bake one for Keith, despite his atrocious attempts back on Earth, makes him feel extremely touched.

“You missed a spot,” Keith says in a thick voice, thumbing away the streak of white on Shiro’s jaw.

Shiro smiles at him like he knows what the distraction was for, but doesn’t bring it up. Keith shows his gratitude by planting a kiss on his lips.

“It’s fine if I don’t have a cake,” Keith says after several more kisses. “I don’t mind. The fact that you tried makes me happy.”

“You deserve one, though,” Shiro is back to pouting. “I’d try again but Hunk physically picked me up and carried me out the kitchen. He seemed a bit upset at the mess I made.”

“Wow, I wonder why?” Keith remarks dryly, barely biting back his squeak when Shiro lightly smacks his behind. “Shiro!”

“Hush,” Shiro says. “Don’t make fun of me.” He suddenly lights up, and then Keith is without his boyfriend next to him. “Wait, you can still have the cake I had in mind for you! I’ll just give Hunk the recipe!”

After giving Keith one last kiss, Shiro dashes out the door and leaves Keith blinking after him.

He doesn’t even get the chance to do a thing, because Pidge and Matt slide in to drag him away for some fun—a few games of laser tag that they rigged up in the training deck, which Allura dominated once she joined in.

It might have been the most fun he’s ever had, the moment made even better because he got to do it with friends.

☆

“Here, tie this around your head,” Lance says, shoving a piece of black cloth into his hands.

“I’m not putting a blindfold on,” Keith says flatly, tossing it away.

“Why not? You probably do it all the time with Shiro.”

This is when Keith’s mind strays away for a moment. He toys with the idea of dragging Lance to the airlock and chucking his body out into deep space, head tilted to the side as he considers Lance’s weight. Keith could do it. Definitely.

In fact, he’s close to making his decision when Lance speaks up and breaks his concentration.

“I don’t like that look you’re giving me,” he comments warily. “Makes me feel like I should be running from you.”

“You should,” Keith says ominously, pivoting on his heel and walking towards the dining room.

When he steps through the door, he’s greeted with several poppers going off and dropping small pieces of confetti on his hair, followed by a chorus of, “Happy Birthday!” Lance is the last to say it, sliding past Keith to wheeze it out.

A banner is stretched across the room, red in color, with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH painted on it in white. There’s a small cartoon drawing of Keith in one corner, his knife in the other, and Red above his name.

All of his friends stand beneath it, smiling brightly.

“Thanks,” he says quietly, unable to stop his smile. “This is really nice.”

“Don’t thank us yet because we’re still not done!” Lance is still at his side and he starts pushing Keith to the dining table, shoving him into one of the chairs. “It’s cake time!”

There are so many plates of food on top and Keith worries that the table won’t be able to hold it all. He can make out some of his favorite snacks scattered around and some new things that Hunk must be trying out. His stomach rumbles, reminding him just how hungry he is.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Shiro whispers teasingly when he sits in the seat on Keith’s left.

He doesn’t even get the chance to retort because his cake is brought out and placed in front of him, looking nothing like the cakes that the others had gotten. It’s perfectly round, the top of it a nice dark brown while the rest of it is a paler shade. An image of Red’s face is sprinkled across the top in something similar to powdered sugar, except it’s an actual shade of red.

It also jiggles even after Hunk lets go of the glass plate.

That’s when it clicks.

“Oh!” Keith gasps, looking over at Shiro. “It’s cheesecake, isn’t it? Like the—”

“Yeah,” Shiro says with a small smile. “Just like that one.”

There had been one other time where he had the same exact style of cake. Shiro took him up to the roof at the Garrison and presented him with a box that had a cheesecake in it, and explained in a nervous voice that his mother made it for Keith, for his birthday, and that he hoped Keith would like it.

He also shyly added that she did it because she knew how close they were since Shiro talked about him a lot.

Keith hadn’t minded that one bit, especially after he took a bite out of the wobbling cheesecake. It was light and fluffy, the sweetness quelling his secret sweet tooth for the night. Both himself and Shiro quickly tore through the rest of it and spent the rest of the night up there—Keith pressed against Shiro’s side while they sat under the stars, listening to Shiro hum his little birthday tune for Keith.

It was easily the best birthday he ever had.

This one is already becoming a close second.

“I always feel like I’m intruding on something intimate whenever I’m around them,” Allura whispers, only heard because of how quiet it has gotten. “Am I the only one who feels this way?”

“Nope!” Lance says cheerfully. “Absolutely not! They’re disgusting!”

Hunk, Pidge, and Coran chime in with agreements of their own, and then everyone groups up to sing to him. Matt and Lance sing off-key on purpose, throwing the whole song off, but Keith doesn’t even care. His smile is the widest it has ever been.

The cheesecake is cut soon after, Keith wielding the knife this time, and delight is felt when each slice gives off a jiggle of its own. Everyone insists that Keith should get the biggest piece since he’s the birthday boy, and he takes it after several minutes of pestering.

The first bite is like heaven.

It doesn’t quite taste like the cake he had back on Earth but it’s close enough. The sweetness of it is just right and the fluffiness of it makes him feel as though he’s eating a cloud. There’s a hint of tanginess that must come from the red powder on top, close to the taste of orange zest.

He loves it.

Keith keeps having to blink away tears in-between bites of his cheesecake, overwhelmed for several reasons: the sounds of his friends happily chattering away washing over him, the mouthwatering aroma of food and dessert filling the air, Shiro’s fingers tracing patterns on his back, and the feeling of _family_ and _belonging._

Keeping his head low, he quickly wipes at his eyes before anyone can see and finishes off the last bite. Hunk is staring at him in concern when he lifts his head and Keith lifts the empty plate, giving him a thumbs up and is rewarded with Hunk beaming, chest puffed up with pride.

Still hungry, he scans the table for anything new. Keith eventually reaches out for what looks like a small cream puff, getting some of the dark blue cream on his finger while he’s trying to handle it carefully. He pops it into his mouth with a shrug and the tart flavor practically bursts in his mouth.

“Good?” Shiro asks beside him.

Keith looks over at him and brings a hand up to cover his mouth, waiting until he’s chewed enough of it to speak, “Yeah.”

Shiro hums and snags three off the plate, popping one into his mouth and getting cream all over his lips. His expression is surprised, eyebrows raised and eyes a bit wide.

“Wow,” he says once he’s swallowed it, reaching for another. “It really is.”

“Don’t make a mess,” Keith chides. He leans closer and wipes the cream off his lips with a thumb, licking it off afterwards. Shiro’s heated gaze only makes him smile, stealing his other cream puff and popping it into his mouth.

Another plate is slid in front of him and on it rests a smaller version of his cheesecake, equally jiggly. He looks up at Hunk, confused, and all he gets is a shrug and a smile.

“I had leftover mix and figured you should get a little extra since Shiro seemed adamant that you liked this a lot,” Hunk says softly. “Happy birthday, Keith. I’m glad I met you.”

“Same here, Hunk,” Keith replies around the lump in his throat. “Thank you.”

After he leaves Shiro leans in close, eyeing the cheesecake thoughtfully.

“You should make a wish,” he suggests.

“We don’t have any candles,” Keith points out. “Besides, I don’t really believe in making wishes.”

“Then what do you believe in?”

Keith looks over at Shiro.

 _I believe in you,_ he thinks, but does not say out loud.

It’s true that he doesn’t believe in wishes, thinking that if you want something then you should get it on your own rather than wish for it to happen, as if doing so will call upon some higher being to complete it for you.

He does have hopes.

They usually came to mind in the dead of night, when all he had was his thoughts for company. To Keith, they all seemed like foolish desires but it did not stop him from _wanting_ it all to happen. He often imagined scenarios where Shiro would return to him and Keith would explain it all bit by bit, unraveling his potential plans with the person that remained a constant in them. Then, Shiro would look at him with a smile and say—

“Come on,” Shiro says in his ear, startling him. A hand grasps his own, metal strangely warm, and he’s pulled away from the table. He grabs the cheesecake just in time, taking the plate with him and out the doors. “I want to do something.”

☆

They’re in the room that Keith dragged Shiro to on _his_ birthday, the stars twinkling outside the large window as the two of them sway together in an approximation of a slow dance.

At first Keith had shied away from the idea that Shiro presented, stating that he couldn’t dance. Shiro had only smiled and said that he would just hold Keith in his arms.

It was temptation enough.

Now, he doesn’t quite mind it. Shiro’s humming fills his ears, the vibration of it felt since they’re pressed so close together. It’s new, something more intimate than anything they’ve ever done. Romantic, too, and Keith can feel his heart swelling when he recognizes the tune that leaves Shiro’s throat.

“We used to listen to that over the radio,” he says.

Shiro’s laugh is low, voice fond when he says, “We did.”

“Hasn’t left your head?”

“Nope. I think Black actually likes hearing it in there.”

Keith’s laugh joins his, and then it falls silent. They keep dancing even without the music and he grips Shiro’s vest, sighing.

“While I was going on missions with the Blades,” Keith starts quietly, head pillowed on Shiro’s shoulder. “I sometimes took the time to look at the stars, and the thought of you doing the same gave me the strength I needed for that day. It filled up that loneliness that I couldn’t stop feeling.”

“Sounds like you missed me,” Shiro teases, and yet Keith can hear the questioning undertone.

It’s so similar to the first time they were there, on Shiro’s birthday, with the stars shining brightly and the two of them in each other’s space. Keith leans in closer so he can press his lips to Shiro’s pulse, feeling it flutter beneath them.

“Of course,” he says simply, happy to leave it at that.

Shiro kisses the top of his head. Keith can feel his smile.

“I’m glad we made this our room,” Shiro says after a few minutes of silence, still moving the two of them around the room with his swaying. There’s no music, or humming, but Keith discovers that the beat hasn’t quite left his head and that they’re still matching it perfectly. “I like being here with you.”

“We still haven’t learned any new constellations,” Keith points out. “But that might be because we don’t usually stay in one place for too long. And we don’t have the time.”

“Then let’s just name them ourselves.”

“Are we allowed to do that?”

Shiro shrugs.

They pause in their dancing to stand together and point out any random cluster of stars. The names used are mostly the first thing that pop into their minds when they start thinking of Earth—Keith got to watch with delight as a blush spread across Shiro’s cheeks when he named a tiny group of stars _‘Takashi,’_ sparkling prettily like the way Shiro’s eyes do.

Eventually their game comes to an end, a comfortable silence descending as their slow dance picks up. He slides one hand down to Shiro’s chest so he can feel his heart, beating in time with his own. There’s a softness to Shiro’s face when Keith looks up at him. It makes him feel warm.

“Happy birthday, Keith,” he murmurs, and Keith’s eyes are already fluttering shut before Shiro completes the distance. The kiss is gentle, sweet, and he melts into it easily. He tastes like the milkshakes that Hunk made for them. He tastes like those weird alien berry cream puffs that were saved from the planet they recently helped.

He tastes like all the good that Shiro is yet doesn’t see in himself. He tastes like love: patient, understanding, and filling.

(He tastes like home.)

It’s perfect.

☆

“Do we really have to?” Keith crosses his arms and looks away, turning his body whenever the camera ends up being aimed at his face. “I’m not doing it.”

Shiro already had one taken of the group, at Keith’s request, and in his mind _once_ is enough. They all dispersed to start cleaning up but Shiro pulled Keith aside with a request of his own.

“Come on, baby,” Shiro insists. “Let me have a picture of you.”

“Why do you need one? I’m right here.”

“So I can look at you when you’re not with me.”

There’s a touch of sadness to Shiro’s words, making Keith feel a rush of guilt. Of course Shiro would want a picture of Keith, already familiar with the fact that missions with the Blade could cause Keith to be away for longer than the timeframe established.

He remembers their video calls over small communicators, Shiro’s face appearing in a hologram before him, and how Keith wanted to trace the lines of his face with his fingertips and try to ease away his tired lines.

How Shiro wouldn’t know if Keith didn’t make it until it was too late, only receiving a call and an apology from Kolivan to deliver the news. How Keith would get a similar message if anything happened to Shiro.

Distance is hard.

“Okay,” he says quietly, and is rewarded with a small, happy smile from Shiro.

Seeing that makes it worth it.

The camera floats a few feet away from him, wobbling in the air for a moment and then staying still. Keith looks into the small lens and forces a smile. His gaze slides away before the flash goes off, feeling himself soften when he fixates on Shiro’s tender look.

“Too bad I don’t have a phone out here,” Shiro says, cupping the camera in his hand. Keith’s image is directed outwards and Shiro whistles. “I’d make this my lock screen.”

Cheeks warm, Keith rolls his eyes. “You’re weird.”

“You still love me.”

“Stop making me gag, guys, and help out!” Lance sounds irritated but that’s probably because Matt and Pidge teamed up to dump food goo on him. He wiped it all off but Keith can still see streaks of green on his skin. “We still have a movie to watch!”

“We do?” Keith asks in surprise.

“Yes, we do! We’re watching Star Wars since you seem to be an avid fan of the franchise now.” Lance claps his hands together. “Chop chop! Go clean!”

☆

“You know,” Keith says after an hour of attempting to sleep, rolling over to face Shiro who is just as awake as him. “I never expected birthdays to be like that.”

“Like what?”

“Full,” he says after mulling it over, not sure if it’ll make sense to Shiro. “It felt full.”

What he means is that it was lively, blanketing him in the warmth of the family he has made out here. He only has the vaguest memories of his father, young when he lost him, but he can recall that the feeling is similar to the birthday celebrations he had back then—his dad carefully taking him to the roof of their home with a small cupcake and a single candle, crooning the birthday jingle and telling him to blow out the candle and make a wish.

Back then, he wished to touch the stars.

(Maybe wishes do come true.)

Celebrating with his dad also brought on a similar feeling, and now Keith can name it.

Love.

“Makes sense to me,” Shiro says. He lifts his hand and lightly taps Keith’s nose. “You didn’t make a wish earlier.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

“Well, _you_ didn’t make a wish on _your_ birthday.”

Shiro smiles.

Keith sighs and closes his eyes, face turned to the pillow to hide his burning face. “I don’t believe in them, Shiro. There is no point.”

“It completes your birthday experience.”

He stays silent for a long while as he thinks it over. Keith has had the experience before but it lost its shine as he grew up alone, with no one else but him remembering his birthday. There’s no pressure to do it, either, and he’s aware that Shiro is only pushing him to do so because he knows Keith so well.

Keith _wants_ to makes a wish.

Opening his eyes, he discovers Shiro staring back at him. He reaches out to trace over the lines of his face, already committed to memory from all the times he’s touched them before.

 _I wish for a future with you,_ Keith thinks, fingertips brushing over Shiro’s scar. Shiro releases a content sigh and turns his head toward Keith’s hand, shifting closer. _Where we’re both alive and whole, starting a family of our own._

☆

“You know, I actually told myself that I’ll divorce you after we get married because you revealed my birthday but… I’ll forgive you. Only because it was a good birthday.”

“You wanna marry me?”

“Wipe that dopey grin off your face.”

“You want to marry me!”

“No! Shut up!”

Shiro just laughs and laughs. Keith tries to smother him with a pillow, but he ends up laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Keith's birthday where I live (West Coast) so it still counts. Thank you all for reading! If you want to see more of my sheith content or just see my sheithy presence then you can catch me at two places!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/madkingxray) | [tumblr](http://madkingray.tumblr.com/)


End file.
